wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Timber
just a warning, there is definitely gore. And Clay death. This character is a part of a AU so don't comment with: "NoOoOoOoooooOOOOO that didn't happen!" Just don't. Appearance In Scorpion Den, you see a icewing, with a sleek sandwing following him like a bodyguard. His build is long and lanky, and bandages on his tail covered where his barb was supposed to be. Sometimes he shudders in pain. His scales are a muddy gold, with some splots of beige from here to there. They are not all perfectly in place, and kind of look messy. His underbelly is a creamy beige and smooth. His eyes are big and wide, a light brown color. His wingspan is wide, but the membrane is patched up in some areas. The membrane is a gradient of light yellow to gold to orange. His tail have some beige swirly patterns twisting like ivy on a tree. A brown leather pouch snugly fits around his neck filled with tools and pens. A weird combo, same for his horns, which are in the sharp shape of a lightning bolt. A few white horns rest on his forehead, seeming to have been pierced in rather than natural. Personality Timber is very sweet, but is indeed a trickster. He likes to play practical jokes on friends, and easily gets away from trouble. He has a strong sense of protection over others, especially those he loves. He always is prepared for a fight, this exemplifies when he doesn't trust someone, which is often. Timber is extremely quiet when he loves someone, but still gives off a flirtatious attitude. He is the type of dragon that would befriend their crush rather than asking them out. This causes him to be friendzoned a lot, and he often seems a bit under the weather. Speaking of weather, he mainly enjoys warm, heated days, but doesn't mind the cold. In fact, he loves the cold. He always has wished to be an icewing. Strange indeed Backstory (this is where it gets sad) Told by Timber Today, my story is told. My side of it. The other has never been told, but in my universe, its just that side. They don't know why I chose to do what I chose. They don't understand why I ran away with him. They don't know where I went. They only think of me as the murderer who almost ruined the prophecy. Apparently it all went as planned, without the glutton, or not. They only pity that dumb firescales, the dumb mudwings friends. They don't know that I would feel more pain than those stupid dragonets could imagine if I were to lose Fjord like that. I just would have watched the love of my life die, not being able to protect him. But that's not all I am. I've been told to start from my childhood, so I'll do that. I was born in the Ice Kingdom, during the war. My parents were both loyal soldiers of Blazes army, causing them to not be here from time to time. I grew up learning to fight, and a bit on thieving from my brother. When I turned seven years old, I was put in Blazes army. I trained my whole life for that. But I screwed up. You see... I was in a mixed squad. There were both sandwings and icewings. I saw Fjord, and felt immediate connection. One night, I decided to tell Fjord about my feelings, and took him out of our tent. "Fjord... I have something to tell you" I said. I placed my talons in his cold, freezing talons, a coolness I loved. It was I feeling I wished would last forever. "I'm going to die if I stay in Blazes army. I know, tomorrow we're fighting Scarlets army and I'm kind of weak when it comes to them, but I'll be fine" Fjord replies. He slips his talons out of mine. "But-" I tried to tell him that's not what I was talking about. The beautiful icewing goes back into the tent. I knew I had to protect him. The next day we entered battle. I was fighting off a crimson dragon, their blazing fire barely missing my throat. I was the best at dodging, but that made it harder to fight. I noticed another skywing was sneaking up on Fjord. I jumped in front of the attack, scratching at the fiery dragon repeatedly. "TIMBER?" Fjord gasps. I think he digged it. That or he was scared half to death. I don't know to this day. Apparently the skywing I was fighting earlier sneaked up on Fjord. I saw him get taken away, and I let my guard down. This is where its up to me to change the future. One way I snap back into attention and survive the battle. After that, I would have spent the rest of my life in mourning. Or... I get captured. I was taken to Scarlet's Palace. I didn't care. Fjord got captured to, so at least he was there. But I wasn't happy he wasn't safe. WIP Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress